The Wedding
by RedheadDynamite
Summary: Veronica Ardeen/Aaron Hotchner; The big day has finally arrived. All are nervous, all are happy.
1. Chapter 1

**BonesBird: So, I wrote this with RedheadedDynamite while we took a break, and boy am I glad we wrote this. I was in the mood for writing something fluffy. I gotta thank Paige for being such a good friend.**

* * *

Hotch stood shaking. He hadn't felt this nervous at his wedding to Haley. He'd been younger then. More carefree. More innocent. There hadn't been so much riding on their marriage. They had piled the pressure on as they went along. She hadn't always understood his dedication to his job, nor his commitment to the team he commanded.

He knew that Veronica understood his ways. She knew he was a workaholic, and she knew that the team often came before both himself and his family. She knew that he felt hurt by every victim that the team lost, and he felt vindicated every time they saved a victim.

He hadn't originally wanted to push his feelings for Veronica when she joined the team. Almost a year after Haley's death. Now two years on he was preparing to see her come in. They weren't marrying in a church, they were having a civil ceremony, at the local hall. Before they went back to Dave's for a small party. For the team and a few invited friends. He smiled as Will brought Jack and Henry in, and they sat on the bench that had been set up, JJ, Reid and Devin, Morgan, Freya, Dave and Emily followed them in. Leaving just Garcia and Veronica. He knew that Garcia had been maid of honour, and was probably giving Veronica some last minute advice.

A couple of minutes later Garcia came in with the judge. She sat next to Morgan, playing with the ring on her own finger. Hotch smiled at them as Veronica's favourite song came on.

The back doors opened, and Hotch's jaw dropped. She looked stunning. Her hair was in curls, she had finally re-dyed her hair after a mistake at the hairdressers had left her blonde. She looked better with her dark hair. He looked down to the dress. It was a simple, yet elegant, white number. The beadwork on the neckline and skirt was beautiful. It emphasised her figure. The slight flare of the skirt made it move like waves as she walked. She grinned sheepishly at him as she headed towards him.

He took her hands, and looked directly into her eyes as he repeated the judges words, he laughed as Jack ran up to give them the rings. He saw Veronica tear up a little as he slid the ring onto her finger. He promised to love, honour and respect her, for the rest of his life.

He smiled as she repeated the words he had said a minute earlier, slipping his ring on.

"I know pronounce you Man and Wife" the judge said. Hotch didn't hear the rest of what he said, as he took Veronica into his arms and into a deep kiss. He heard the team start to applaud.

He smiled through signing the register. Garcia and Rossi were their official witnesses who signed with them. He looked down at his hand as Veronica wrapped her hand around his. Morgan was taking the photographs, and smiled as the judge agreed to get one of them all.

Hotch looked up and thanked Haley for sending him Veronica.

He had a family. He would do anything to protect them.


	2. Chapter 2

**RedheadDynamite**: NO! It's Shin who's the good friend. This chapter is written by me. I love the fluff. but I'm a terrible writer -shrug- Hope you like it :)

* * *

She paced. Back and forth, back and forth. She couldn't count how many times she had walked the five foot area. It was almost making her nauseous, again. She sat down, and then stood up again, looking at her best friend.

She could hear everyone talking, it didn't help her nerves. "Garcia, I'm so nervous." She muttered, fixing herself, preparing herself for what was to be, the greatest moment of her life.

"Shug, calm yourself. Just walk out there, say your vows, kiss the second most wonderful man alive, and then party hard-y!" She winked at Veronica, then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Penelope Garcia, my best friend, where would I be without you?" She smiled, and tried not to tear up.

"Probably still in the bathroom puking!" She smirked, and gave her another hug. "Oh sweetie, time to go!" Veronica felt a surge of relief and fear pass through her. She smiled at penelope as doors opened, to reveal everyone in the team. Her eyes darted through them, giving a small smile, until finally, she locked her eyes with Aaron. Her small smile, turned into a large, joy-filled smile.

Suddenly, all of her fear subsided, her nerves calmed, her stomach, stopped flipping. She walked closer to him, until she was suddenly holding his hand, smiling widely at him. The ever-serious judge, gave them their vows, which they both repeated with utter joy. Veronica's "Little monster"--Jack, nearly hopped, skipped and jumped to give them their rings. She winked, and smiled at him, he blew them a kisses.

They continued, and slipped the ring on eachother's fingers. Veronica's heart raced as the judge pronounced them, "Man and wife." _'wife_' Veronica thought, her thoughts were soon interrupted by Aaron, taking her into his arms, and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you" she whispered quickly.

As they signed their register, Veronica took Aaron's hand. She never wanted to let go of his hand, of him. She loved him so much, she never wanted to let go of his hand. She was happy Garcia and Rossi were there to be their official witnesses. Even with the whole team there, to Veronica, there was something strangely comforting about it.

A few, very long, moments later, Derek, with his camera, darted around everyone, taking pictures. "Morgan's a little camera-happy," Veronica whispered to Aaron, before Derek made his way back to the bride and groom. Aaron chuckled, and kissed her cheek. "He is, but he takes good pictures." He smiled. "Hey, Come here Jack!" Aaron called out for Jack, Veronica smiled as Jack ran over and leapt into her arms. "Hey little monster, give us the biggest, cheesiest smile you can manage!" She kissed his forehead, as Aaron kissed her cheek again. Derek Snapped the photo. "Just great!" He said. Veronica, with Jack in her arms, and Aaron walked over to him, to see the photo. "Our first family photo," she said joyfully, nudging Aaron. "A perfect one, at that." He kissed her again. Now, they were a family.


End file.
